Alternate Dimension
by GoodGirlGoneFANG
Summary: After Max is created, the School makes another Flock, sent to another dimension to fulfill the Flock's destiny if failed. But what happens when the two worlds collide? And when people fall for the wrong versions of each other? Fax-Eggy-All of the above.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This idea popped into my head randomly one day… I don't know why or anything. Anyway, I haven't tried anything with such a plot before so I apologize ahead of time if I bomb this so bad my rep burns and drowns and dies. But I'll try.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride.**

**By the way- above each chapter, it will say where it takes place (ei. AU Flock, Laboratory, R Flock (Regular Flock). That way, you can tell which world we're in. The Lab is in the School, and is in the regular universe (the one we're in now with the Regular JP Flock).**

_Laboratory_

The Klaxon alarm was sounding, and Larry Peterson, Jeb's newest lab tech, had no idea what to do. Just a few minutes before, Jeb had handed him a sheet of worn paper, telling him to keep it safe, and only open it (and follow the directions) after he was gone. Larry thought that by 'gone' he'd meant dead- which wouldn't be for a while, seeing as the man was only in his forties.

But now, as the alarm rang loud and clear, he was thinking that 'gone' had a very different meaning.

Not knowing what to do, he ran to the other lab tech, Stacy, for any kind of clue as to what his job was. Stacy was sitting calmly in her spinning office chair, watching the security camera video feed. He leaned over her shoulder.

"What do we do?" he asked frantically.

He caught her roll her eyes in the reflection of the fingerprint free computer screen. "Nothing the… guards can handle this."

It was only Larry's first week at the research center. Today, after days of fetching coffee and bagels, he was supposed to be filled in on all of the experiments. Of course, with his luck, his time to shine was ruined by a bunch of... whatever was causing the alarm to sound. "Aha!" Stacy called, pointing at the screen, "Runaway experiments! And- look! It's Jeb! He's helping the mongrel! He's even got the littlest one! Subject 11… the nerve of that man… but all six of them are pretty steady! Here come the guards."

"Our experiments ca run away?" he asked, dumbfounded, not knowing the enormity of what they were dealing with. Larry had assumed that they were just studying microorganisms- combining their DNA and such. Nothing big enough to escape…

"They can do much more than that. Some can talk, most can at least crawl, and some can even… _fly_."

"So we experiment on parrots? They can talk, sort of walk, and fly."

"No, Larry. We do not experiment on animals. That's against the law. What we experiment on… well it's only a little against the law…"

"W-we experiment on humans?" His mouth was going dry, and his voice cracked.

"It for science, Larry. All for science."

He nodded, kind of scared. "I need to use the bathroom…" he just wanted to get away from this place.

Stacy shook her head. "Sorry, Larry. All doors are locked. We can't go anywhere until the threat is gone."

"Right…" Larry muttered. He walked back to his desk, and un-folded the small wad of lined paper.

_Larry,_

_You, although my youngest lab tech, are the most promising to solve this problem. If I didn't have other problems to attend to, would have taken on the responsibility for this. But, seeing as I have already left with the most valuable thing here, I am putting this issue in your able hands._

_You see, Larry, I cannot put everything in this letter, I can give you hints. You have five years- no more, no less- to figure out this puzzle. It is very important. It took me over seven years to unravel everything, and so I, now give you everything you'll need to save the world with my little Maximum. _

_L7R703C4F13_

_L3R347C17F163_

_L2R276C54F3_

_L4R43C1F872_

_LBR3C8F32586_

_You must find everything above in that order. After finding everything and figuring it out, find the following._

_L76R34L6_

_It will be hidden, but once you find it, everything will be in order. If you mess up, the world as we know it is over._

_Good luck. _

_Jeb._

**A/N There is the first, very short chapter. Sorry it's so short, but the first couple ones have to be, because I can't give away too much. Tell me if you've already cracked the code on those numbers. Right now, it may seem hard, but once the code is revealed, it will make perfect sense. The first person to crack the code will get a sneak peak and/or hint about the 'big picture'. Thanks guys!**


	2. AN1

**A/N hey guys! I know, I know- i haven't updated in FoReVeR! Well, sorry but I'm nit going to be updating until BOTH of my computers are fixed. They broke TWO days apart- right in time for all of those new albums that came out ): **

**Sadly, that won't happen for a while. I'm on my friend's computer typing this up. She is impatiently tapping her foot behind me. (Say hi to Roxy guys.! ) Anyway...I'm going to hold a mini contest for my new username.**

**RuLeS:**

1) Don't steal names from others. Not fair!

2) Contest ENDS Tuesday, June 21, 2011.

3) MUST be appropriate or I'll BAN you from reviewing.

4) Don't make fun of other people's names.

5) **_WINNER GETS A NEW CHAPTER ON A STORY **_**

** Excluding stories on hitatus and DHM because it's under construction. And that will happen when I get my computer back.

Here's how it's going to work:

1) You guys enter names (I'll give some like help as to what to name me)

2) I pick the winner- and the winner MUST reply via PM as to which story they want me to update next.

3) I CHANGE MY TERRIBLE USER-NAME.!

So that's how it's going to work- please enter in the contest. Below are some helpful personality traits, favorites, etc.

What I look like:

-Sorta blond-ish hair. All my guy friends say it's blond, all of the girls say it's brown- I don't know!

-Blue eyes, short

WhAt I lOvE:

-**Black Veil Brides**

-Paramore

-August Burns Red

-**Brokencyde**

-_eatmewhilei'mhot!_

-**_BLACK VEIL BRIDES_**

Yeah...sorry that was so lame. If your stuck, looking at my profile might help some.

**IMPORTANT: **

**MAKE SURE ALL SUGGESTIONS GO TOWARDS MY STORY: _THE PLAZA!_ ANY SUGGESTIONS THAT ARE MADE OUT TO ANY OTHER STORY MAY NOT BEEN SEEN IN TIME FOR ENTRY DUE TO LAZINESS AND REFUSAL TO CHECK EMAIL MORE THAN ONCE A WEEK. THANK YOU!**

**A~DOA-SIGNING OUT  
><strong>


	3. AN2

**A/N- I AM SOOOO SORRY GUYS! I want to thank MADRIGAL DEMIGOD for being AMAZING! Madrigal Demigod reminded me that I had to like you know, ANNOUNCE the winner of my contest! Yeah- thanks! Well, let's get on with it! **

***DRUMROLL PLEASE***

**AND THE WINNER IS...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**BOOKWORMIUM13!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!  
><strong>

**!**

**WITH THE NAME...**

**..Blonde**

**! **

**Because I LOVE that name!**

**So Bookwormium13- PM which story you want me to update next! **

**For everyone else, I want to 'hand out' some awards for your names as well!**

**SECOND PLACE- Black Veil Blonde by GammaryeGirl**

**THIRD PLACE- GoodGirlGoneFANG by Dreamin'OfABlondeFang**

**Tongue Twister- Palace of Pallas by Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face **

**Best Use of Given Faves- Blondie-BrownPunkrockerChic**

**Best 'Kind of a joke' (I don't mean bad! You have read the whole review)- LivingLifeTillDeath by ..**

**Name That Made Me Crack-Up In A Good Way- WHRMPT by Awesomegrl77**

**Thank you guys SO much for all of the name ideas because I am the MOST uncreative person you will EVER electronically meet. Signing out for the last time as Alessa-Daughter of Athena! Bye guys!**


End file.
